Silver and Gold
by kostenlos
Summary: When the boys and Castiel take in a newly fallen angel, what will happen with her during their extended stay in the rainy sate of Washington?


**A/N: Hey guys! It's Ace here, with my first finished fic, Silver and Gold. This is based off the TV series Supernatural. It's got OCs, so if you have a thing against those, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Supernatural ((dammit!) but any character you don't recognize was borne of my own wonderful mind ((lolnojk)**

Sometimes I wonder if it really did hurt when I fell from Heaven. I wouldn't know, I passed out half way through the atmosphere. My body was burning, wings singed off. It hurt then. And it hurt right before the fall; that much I know.

I never understood that human phrase. Then again, I never really understood humans at all. They are very confusing creatures, filled with so many emotions.

I sigh, and heave the red canvas messenger bag over my shoulder. It rests at the most appropriate weight. I would never know the same emotions, or at least never as much as normal humans.

I slip a couple spiral-bound notebooks into the bag and leave the simple bedroom.

A trip to the kitchen for a bagel and a moment later, I am sitting cross-legged before the front door.

I was too focused on a pair of small children playing in their yard that I didn't notice Castiel and Dean walk up behind me.

"Uh, Xeria? What are you doing?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Observing." I replied, like it was obvious.

"You should go to the bus stop now." Castiel said.

"Hm," I stood up, brushing dust of my golden jeans, and turned to the two men behind me. "This may not be the best idea." I told Castiel. I knew he understood my reluctance to interact with humans.

"We think it would be good for you." He replied.

I sighed inwardly. "Okay."

As I begin to turn towards the door, I hear the sound of the fourth member of our house approach.

"Wait, Xeria. Take this." Sam handed me a long silver chain with a gleaming ring hanging at the bottom.

I pulled it over my head and around my neck, tucking it against the black shirt I wore. It barley shone under the white dress shirt over the black one. "Thank you Sam. What is this for?"

He swept his slightly long dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and looked to Dean.

"It has a Devil's Trap inscribed on the inside." Dean explained.

I nodded and began to turn around again, but this time Castiel stepped forward. I turn back to face him.

Castiel placed his palm against my side and closed his eyes.

Almost immediately I felt a stabbing pain where his hand was. For a several moments I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Cas opened his eyes and pulled his hand away, leaving me extremely winded. I look up and Sam and Dean help the slightest smile on their lips.

"What was that, Castiel?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"Enochien sigil. It will hide you from all angels," he then looked slightly distraught, "Even me." He added.

"Did you burn it onto my side?" I questioned. Sam tried to hide his laughter.

Castiel glanced at him and said "No, I uh, I carved it into your rib."

I nodded. "Should I go now?"

"Not yet." Dean said as he walked back to the living room for a moment. He returned with a huge grin on his face and handed me a black plastic case.

"I know you angels play harps or something, but…" He said as I lay the case on the floor and unlatched the shining silver clasps.

Inside the case, tucked into folds of red velvet cloth, was a pitch black violin. Its bow and various other items lay around it in the cloth. I sat for a moment, just staring. A strange fluttering began to grow inside me. Castiel had once told me this was excitement. It was strange and new and wonderful all at the same time.

"Thank you." I said to Dean, not looking up.

"it was Cas' idea." He said humbly, as I finally closed the case and stood up with it.

Sam held out a spiral notebook. It read _Band/Orchestra: Year 2: Violin_ on the cover. Sheet music, I guessed.

I turned to the door for the last time this morning and finally opened it. I step out into the cold, wet, Washington air. After being able to stay in one place for a while Castiel thought it was a good idea to enroll me in school. Grade 10, corresponding to the age my body looked. I took the form of my vessel after I fell. Castile wasn't positive if I could age or not, possibly mirroring my vessel.

Whatever the case, I suppose it was good pleasant being human.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is kinda short, with a really bad ending. I cut my original chapter 1 into two or more parts so I could get this up before I had to leave school ((in like 25 minutes). I hope to have chapter 2 up this same time tomorrow. **


End file.
